Burning Desire
by Kol Mikaelsons Girlx
Summary: Victoria Steele loves the Vampire Diaries, especially none other than the dangerous Original Kol Mikaelson, but when she lands nearly right on the Original's lap, she finds herself in a lot of trouble and danger especially now that she knows there is no getting away from it. Kol/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the cast from the Vampire Diaries or anything from the Plot apart from my own Character. It's set in season 4, just before Kol goes back to Mystic Falls to kill Jeremy.

**Author's Note: **I've seen a lot of people do Other dimensions for this sort of plot and I've noticed they're usually Stefan/Damon versed, so I've decided to do mine that sets Kol as the main one due to my undying love for him lol and I honestly don't think he deserved to die, I mean...he's Kol for god sake! This season has been too much to handle lol!

**Full Summary:** Victoria Steele loves the Vampire Diaries, especially none other than the dangerous Original Kol Mikaelson, but when she lands nearly right on the Original's lap, she finds herself in a lot of trouble and danger especially now that she knows there is no getting away from it. Kol/OC

It's not gonna really follow the plot. Anyway guy's enjoy! This might be a little short but don't worry it's just because it's the prologue...they are supposed to be short.

* * *

**Prologue**

Victoria flicked her long brown hair round one shoulder as she kicked the air with her legs, flicking through the TV channels and eventually landing on the Vampire Diaries. She quickly skimmed through the episode plot and bit her lip, she hated this episode. Season 4: View to Kill. Because her beloved Kol died, while everybody else was obsessing over Damon/Delena, or Stefan/Stelena, she was obsessing over Kol Mikaelson, she knew she wasn't the only one out there obsessing over him but she'd fallen in love with him the minute Nathaniel Buzolic had stepped onto her screen.

She had never been seriously obsessed with any of the other characters, she liked both Stefan and Damon, her favourite being Jeremy, he reminded her a lot of her own younger brother, but then there was Elijah, Klaus and then finally Kol. She loved the whole idea of the original family. But as she watched on the screen, as Kol staked Elena pinning her to the wall.

_"Now about that arm" _Kol said and jamp over Jeremy and dragged him down the stairs as Elena tried to free herself of the stake. As she watched Kol about to take Jeremy's arms off, and then the whole thing esculating further with Elena slashing Kol with the butcher knife, she was glad nobody else was in the house because she began screeching at the tv like a wild banshee "No Don't kill him! Don't kill him Jeremy!" She sat up on the bed, her hands flying to her mouth when finally Jeremy staked Kol and he burst into flames. "ELENA I HATE YOU!" She growled as Kol dropped to the floor.

She shook her head at the screen as it then went to Klaus, and she sighed dramatically flopping back onto her bed, covering her face with her red hair. "Why do I torture myself?" She huffed out. "if only there was some way of stopping it from happening" She rolled over again, as she watched Klaus thrash around before Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy ran from the house. She pressed the off button and moved from her bed, cussing the show that never failed to make her somewhat miserable and she was sure other people felt the same.

She went down the stairs and into the kitchen, getting a glass of milk before going back into the living room, she put the tv on and flicked through the music channels, dancing and singing around like an idiot to whichever song came on. As she began singing to Florence and the Machine, No Light.

Just as Victoria managed to get into it, the music stopped, the channel completely changing all together, she stopped dead on her feet and turned to look at it. There was a large house, the song had just stopped abruptly and Victoria wasn't sure if this was meant to happen or not, but she frowned and picked the tv remote up, flicking it back to the channel before it happened again straight away.

"What the hell..." She began and kept pressing the button.

Becoming frusterated with the whole thing she moved forward and banged on the top of the televison before looking at the screen, which then began to become rapid, flicking from channels to channels. Victoria's doey green eyes widened and she took a large heaved breath before banging on the tv once more but this time, the tv began to spark up and she frowned, moving back from it. This would probably be the best time to call her dad and tell him the tv was broken but she didn't.

As it sparked it then let out a loud crunching and banging sound, Victoria's back hit the floor as the puff of black greyish smoke clouded her vision. Her eyes were closed tightly and she rubbed them before opening them, but she let out a shriek when she realized that she wasn't in her own house anymore. This wasn't her living room, the furniture was too fancy, the tables looked like they'd been there for centuries.

Her heartbeat began to quicken "Where am I?" She muttered to herself.

"In my home" An English accent announced, Victoria jumped in surprise and whirled herself around to face the voice and almost choked when her eyes met the chocolate orbs of none other than Nathaniel Buzolic. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

She didn't answer, just stared at him, which didn't please him at all because he moved forward quickly and was then in front of her, her eyes widened in surprise as he gripped her by the throat, his face now transformed, with the veiny eyes underneath them and his fangs showing, her heart beat becoming rapid as she tried to think of what was actually happening to her, maybe the explosion killed her, maybe she was dead.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Victoria couldn't make herself answer, there was nothing she could possibly say to him, she wasn't even sure what was going on right at that moment but, he growled, his grip tightening, letting her know that he was not happy about her sudden intrusion.

"Answer me" He said

"I..don't...know" She choked out.

"Well then, you'll make a delicious meal" he growled and went for her throat.

The last thing she remembered was the stinging sensation in her neck before she passed out.

* * *

**I know it's pretty bad lol! I hope you enjoyed it so far though, until next time :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the cast from the Vampire Diaries or anything from the Plot apart from my own Character. It's set in season 4, just before Kol goes back to Mystic Falls to kill Jeremy.

**Author's Note: **I've seen a lot of people do Other dimensions for this sort of plot and I've noticed they're usually Stefan/Damon versed, so I've decided to do mine that sets Kol as the main one due to my undying love for him lol and I honestly don't think he deserved to die, I mean...he's Kol for god sake! This season has been too much to handle lol!

**Thank you: **MelissaOnTrack111, soli1894, wileby, readxme, Tatyana Romanoff and imaginary-shadow for all your wonderful reviews on this, I'm so glad you like it and to all who followed as well! Glad you like it and I hope you keep liking it!

**Tatyana Romanoff:** Trust me love, he's not going to die, there wouldn't be much of a point in me writing this if he did lol it is after all a Kol/OC.

* * *

**Chapter One**

When Victoria's green eyes opened she let out a sigh of relief, maybe it had been a dream after all, maybe the tv hadn't exploded and killed her, maybe she was just dreaming. But then the stinging sensation in her neck made her realize that everything happening was actually happening to her. She sat up quickly looking around, not seeing anybody. Nathaniel Buzolic hadn't actually just bit into her neck and made her pass out.

She sucked in a long shaky breath before moving from the fancy living room, she tiptoed out into the hallway, and that's when she heard someone talking on the phone. The English accent that belonged to none other than Kol. She bit her lip and made her way to the door, and she reached out her hand, which was shaking violently, and turned the knob on the door. It didn't make a sound as she opened it up and just as she was about to take a step out of the doorway a voice stopped her.

"Going somewhere?"

She stopped breathing, her heart pounding in her chest. She turned her head slowly coming face to face with him again.

"There's nothing around for miles, love. You won't get very far" He said.

"You...you-"

"Bit you?" Kol smirked "Fed from you?"

"NO" She said "You can't be real"

"Oh I'm real all right darling" He said with a smirk "I'm Kol"

"No..no you're not!"

He stared at her in confusion for a moment "Excuse me?"

"You can't be Kol Mikaelson you can't be!"

He narrowed his chocolate orbs at her and was then in front of her "Who sent you?"

"Nobody I swear!"

"Then how do you know who I am?"

"It's a tv show...the Vampire Diaries...I know about you Klaus, Rebekah Elijah, Finn Esther Mikael!"

"Tv show? Are you insane? Did your mother drop you as an infant?"

"No...I swear...I'm not lying! I don't even know how I got here! I shouldn't be here! You shouldn't be real!"

"You better hope for your sake you're not lying"

"How else would I know?" She cried as he grabbed her arm and dragged her in to the large parlor.

"I have no idea...witch...werewolf...something else. I don't know" He said.

"Please don't kill me!" She cried trying to pull away from him.

"Please don't make me" He said and he stared into her eyes "You'll tell me the full truth"

"I was at home and the tv blew up"

"And? How do you know who I am?"

"The TV Show, the Vampire Diaries" She replied. "It's about a girl, Elena Gilbert...she falls for the Salvatore Brothers, she can't choose,"

"So you weren't lying then?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No" She replied.

"Well, lucky for me we're going to Mystic Falls and you, are coming with me, can't let the little fortune teller out of my sight now can I?"

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Not yet" he replied and grabbed her arm, pulling her along with him. "Where are my manners, what is your name Love?"

"Victoria" she replied.

"Suits you perfectly" He said with a smirk.

He dragged her out to the car and the daylight began to hurt her eyes, and she flinched away from it.

* * *

The drive was long, and it was now dark, Victoria wasn't sure whether or not to say anything about him trying to kill Jeremy and Jeremy killing him. She chewed the inside of her mouth, and peeked at him. His eyes were narrowed and his hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"You're very quiet" he said "Anything you would like to say?"

"Jeremy's going to kill you!" She blurted out.

The car stopped abruplty and she wrenched forward, almost hitting her head. He glared over at her, his brown eyes narrowing more, if possible.

"What did you say?"

"You can't kill Jeremy!"

"That isn't what you just said"

"No...no...he..he kills you to get the cure"

"I don't think-"

"I swear" She said nodding and she felt bad for ratting Jeremy out, but he didn't even know her but the whole Kol dying thing just wasn't supposed to happen, well at least not to Victoria it wasn't. "They kill you and your blood line...so they can grow the hunter's mark...to get the cure"

"They kill me hmmm?" He asked and she nodded. "I already compelled Damon"

"He's locked up, these are episodes" She said and bit her lip. "but Jeremy and Elena they kill you...you die and so does your full bloodline"

"So they kill me, what else happens?"

"I just know they they kill you and trap Klaus in their home and go looking for the cure, I haven't gotten any further than that"

"Well now I have to figure out another plan, suppose I might need you after all love" he said rubbing his chin.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, I just have to think of something" He said "Maybe if I kill Elena first"

Victoria stayed quiet, again chewing the inside of her mouth, she didn't want Kol to die, even though he'd threatened and nearly killed her, maybe this was really happening. Maybe she could save him, maybe this was what she was here for.

"I'll take you to Nik and Rebekah and we'll explain it to them" he smirked and he then started the car again.

* * *

**I know another sucky chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same! :P Let me know what you think :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the cast from the Vampire Diaries or anything from the Plot apart from my own Character. It's set in season 4, just before Kol goes back to Mystic Falls to kill Jeremy.

**Author's Note: **I've seen a lot of people do Other dimensions for this sort of plot and I've noticed they're usually Stefan/Damon versed, so I've decided to do mine that sets Kol as the main one due to my undying love for him lol and I honestly don't think he deserved to die, I mean...he's Kol for god sake! This season has been too much to handle lol!

The face of Victoria is: Sarah Hyland

**Thank you: **justa20, MelissaOnTrack111, Limavaa, LievGavin, Britt, wileby, guest imaginary-shadow KwC1994 and Marceliita16 for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter, and to all who followed I'm so glad you guy's like it!

**MelissaOnTrack111: **No he won't kill Jeremy, lol don't worry! I love Jer too just obviously not as much as Kol :P

**LievGavin: **She will, don't worry there wouldn't be much point in writing it if Kol were to die lol, glad you love her haha :D

**KwC1994: **Don't worry this chapter should be extra long lol, I hated that they killed Kol off too I mean I love Nate, and obviously Kol it's gonna be hard trying to depect his character a lot because he's just so bad ass haha! Anyway...

IF you guy's want to ask questions, I'm gonna start doing a little thing before the chapter where I answer them :P Just in case theres anything you want to know specifically :) Ask away and I'll answer them. Enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Kol, eventually, had decided against going to either of his siblings and just going straight to the Gilbert's, even with Victoria telling him he was going to die, he had pushed the feeling in his gut away and told himself that this girl was insane and nothing more. He was Kol Mikaelson, The Original Vampire, and nothing could him especially not the Petrova wench and her half-wit brother. The memories of his time with Jeremy in Denver flashed in his mind, he had actually enjoyed his time with the boy, seeing a lot of himself in him. But if Klaus had given the word, he would've killed him without blinking.

The soft heartbeat from the girl next to him, made Kol very aware that she was definitely there, he thought maybe she was just apart of his mind, punishing him for all the bad things he'd done in his 1000, well 900 years as a Vampire, but yet there she was, trying to stop him from going anywhere near the Gilbert home because he was going to "Die". He wasn't sure if she was just saying that because maybe Jeremy was her favourite...he smirked at the thought and looked away.

He noticed her fidgit uncomfertably and smirked again, noticing the faint blush creep onto her face, her heartbeat quickening slightly. He stopped the car, the light had now turned to darkness and he got out of the car.

"Come on, Love" he said.

She hesitated before following him out of the car and they began walking, Victoria had no idea where she was going, yet she followed him anyway. Scared if she didn't he would leave her. Eventually that's when she seen it, the porch. Elena and Jeremy's porch. Her green eyes widened and she stopped walking. He pulled his phone out because it began ringing and he stopped walking too.

"Jeremy Gilbert nice to see I'm still on your speed dial mate. Hey you want to meet up at the batting cages in Denver?" Kol asked. This was the episode where he died! "What a treat, yeah I was just thinking of all the clever way I could have your brother killed, but I'd settle for ripping off his illustrated arm instead" He said "You want to talk about Silas?, I'll tell you what. I'll come to you"

He hung up the phone and turned to Victoria.

"Stay here" he said.

"But you're going to die!" She cried after him.

"Not tonight I'm not, besides I have a plan" He said and disappeared. She stood, listening. "If you want a truce, open the door and invite me in...I'm waiting. Let me in and let's talk truce" Kol's voice said "Hello?...On the contrary I can't kill your brother with my own two hands or I'll suffer the hunters curse and spend the next twnety years trying to off myself in gruesome ways and I've heard that vervain is back in town, so I can't compel you to kill him either. So I think it's fair to say that you're semi-safe for now"

Kol rolled his eyes and looked back to Victoria who was looking around and folded her arms over, she could be quite sassy that one and if Victoria was telling the truth, they were going to kill him off. And he couldn't have that.

_"I'm the only one who can invite him inside" _Jeremy's voice hissed at his sister.

"He's right obviously" Kol smirked.

Elena opened the door and he would've killed her then and there if it hadn't been for the fact that he wanted to make her suffer first.

"You'd think being alive for over a thousand years would teach me some manners, but I couldn't resist stopping by" He said.

"If I let you in, my brother goes. You're not getting near him" Elena said.

"Fair enough" Kol shrugged. Elena looked to Jeremy and nodded.

"You can come in" Jeremy said before taking off out the door.

"No gold medals for bravery I see. You know, a little birdy told me your secret" He smirked.

"What secret?" Elena asked.

"That you're planning to off me" He said and her doey brown eyes widened "I'd think twice love"

"I'm not- I really do want a truce"

"Well. If you try or even think about trying to kill me, you'll be dead before you hit the ground" He said. She nodded "This is the part where you offer me a drink so we can have a proper chat"

She nodded again and moved so he could enter the house properly and with that, she closed the door over.

* * *

Victoria waited maybe half an hour before Kol came back out of the house, and he looked at her, licking his lips. Her eyes widened and he nodded towards the car. "She said she's willing to give it up"

Victoria stared at him not sure what to say.

"But, you're telling the truth. I believe you. So...Now I kill them"

"Wait-" Victoria began "You can't.."

"And why not?"

"Klaus will probably dagger you again"

"You think I'm afraid of him? Or Elena Gilbert and her brother?"

"No but...do you really want to kill him?"

"Him? Just Jeremy?"

"Well Elena too...but then there's Stefan and Damon"

"I can rip both their hearts out"

"You don't have to do this...let them wake Silas up"

"No. It'll be hell on earth. As I said to Elena. I like Earth the way it is"

"I'm sure they won't even find him" Victoria said "I mean...with all the vampires they need to kill to finish the hunters mark"

"I was only going to cut off his arm" kol shrugged "I don't fancy the hunter's curse"

"I'm sure cutting off his arm will make him die of blood loss" Victoria said quickly trying to stop him from doing it, but the look on his face didn't have him convinced.

"No. This is what I need to do, to stop them from waking Silas"

"You're willing to die to do that?" Victoria asked.

He then looked over at her in surprise and then licked his lips again. "I'm not going to die"

"You will if you do this"

He then turned to her and began compelling her "Stop talking"

She frowned and looked away form him, her heart thumping loudly. She really didn't want him to die and she knew she had to stop it. That was when they noticed Jeremy quickly going into the house. Kol smirked and got out of the car.

"Kol don't!" She shouted after him but he ignored her and went to the door, he knocked on it. Elena opened it, thinking it was Bonnie.

"I've considered your request for a truce. Request denied" He said and Elena slammed the door in his face "I'm sorry, I've already been invited in!" he roared before kicking the door open. "Hide and seek? Fine by me!" He pulled out his phone and dialed Klaus.

"Well if it isn't the happy homicidal maniac" Klaus said.

"Did you know your darling former blood bag and her brother are trying to kill me?" Kol asked.

"What?" Klaus asked.

"Don't pretend like you're not in o it. Your obsession to find the cure clearly triumphs any sibling loyalty you once felt" Kol spat.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Klaus said back.

"I'm going to rip off Jeremy's arm and then, kill Elena just for sport. Then I'm coming for you" Kol said and he hung up. He then moved to the staircase where Elena was standing and she shot Kol in the leg with the crossbow, causing him to let out a yell in agony and Elena used her vamp speed to run.

Kol followed and Elena tried to push a drawer in front of the door but he was stronger and shoved the door and with that Elena fell back, she used her vamp speed to go into the bathroom and she locked the door. Kol kicked it open, revealing Jeremy and Elena, Jeremy shot the crossbow and Kol caught the stake.

"Missed" he hissed Jeremy shot again and Kol caught that too, Elena then fired at him multiple times with a pistol.

"Go!" She screamed at Jeremy "Go!"

He ran out past Kol who threw a stake at Elena, and it hit her in the leg and she let out a scream and looked up seeing that Kol had gone. Jeremy ran through the hallway but Kol punched him and threw him down the stairs. Jeremy groaned in pain but then Elena jamp on Kol's back and he tossed her against the wall, ripped one of the posts off of the starcase and pushed it through her until it hit the wall, and she couldn't move herself off it.

Kol turned from her and went to Jeremy who was still grunting in pain "Now, about that arm" he said and dragged Jeremy down the stairs. He strapped Jeremy onto the counter and he struggled to break free from the straps.

"Now like I said I don't fancy the hunter's curse, so I'm just going to chop off your arm. But don't worry I'll glue your right back up with a bit of blood after" Kol said as Jeremy continued to struggle. "Sorry about the sting, now. whcih arm is? left or right?" Jeremy didn't respond "I'll chop off both just to be safe"

Jeremy closed his eyes as Kol was about to slam down the knife, Elena shoved Kol and the butcher's knife missed and released Jeremy's right arm. She slammed the knife into Kol's chest and he screamed in agony as Jeremy rushed to the sink. He then soaked Kol with the vervain drenched water. Elena grabbed the white oak stake and threw it at Jeremy.

"Jeremy now!" She yelled.

Something hard then hit the back of Jeremy's head, before he could do anything and he fell face first onto the ground, Elena let out a yelp at the sight of the teen girl in front of her.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried, dropping the frying pan, Kol had then healed up glared at Elena before looking at Victoria, grabbing her and running from the house. He stopped at the car and let go of Victoria before leaning back on it. He looked at her, and she was chewing the bottom of her lip.

"You saved me" He said, and Victoria looked at him. Her green eyes big and filled with what looked like a mixture of emotions. Fear and adrenaline looked to be the two most.

"I couldn't let you die" She responded.

He didn't know what to say to her, he was Kol. He didn't thank anyone for anyting but yet here was "Thank you" he whispered and it was so inaudible that she nearly never heard it.

"You're welcome" She replied.

"Kol" A voice said and they both turned seeing Klaus.

"Brother" He hissed.

"They didn't kill you?"

"Looks like it" Kol said to him, his brown eyes narrowing.

"I had no idea"

"I don't believe you, so what are you going to do now brother? dagger me?"

Klaus just stared at him "What would be the point?"

"You tell me" kol hissed.

"Who's this?" Klaus asked nodding at Victoria.

"My saviour" Kol smirked.

Klaus stared at her "You saved him?"

"Yes she did" Kol smirked "Better get going"

"Kol-" Klaus began.

"Bye for now brother" Kol said and he moved so he put Victoria in the car first and zoomed round to the other side.

He started the car, staring at his brother for a long moment before driving, leaving Klaus wondering what the hell was happening but now he had Elena and Jeremy to deal with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the cast from the Vampire Diaries or anything from the Plot apart from my own Character. It's set in season 4, just before Kol goes back to Mystic Falls to kill Jeremy.

**Author's Note: **I've seen a lot of people do Other dimensions for this sort of plot and I've noticed they're usually Stefan/Damon versed, so I've decided to do mine that sets Kol as the main one due to my undying love for him lol and I honestly don't think he deserved to die, I mean...he's Kol for god sake! This season has been too much to handle lol!

Jeremy won't die either...this has completely changed events obviously lol!

The face of Victoria is: Sarah Hyland

**Thank you: **justa20, Tvdlover87654,readxme, MelissaOnTrack111, Vicen With A Vendetta, Guest, MySunAndStarts18, KwC1994 and ChelseaBaby19 for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter, and to all who followed I'm so glad you guy's like it!

Kol it's gonna be hard trying to depect his character a lot because he's just so bad ass haha! Anyway...

IF you guy's want to ask questions, I'm gonna start doing a little thing before the chapter where I answer them :P Just in case theres anything you want to know specifically :) Ask away and I'll answer them. Enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The drive was short, but it was silent and awkward, Kol still couldn't get over the fact that this girl had saved his life, when he'd said he wouldn't die. His life had been threatened and after him feeding from her, compelling her and almost killing her, she'd still risked her own life to save his. Why? He didn't know. Wouldn't any normal person want to be involved with the good guy's?

He stopped the car and sat for a minute before turning to face her "Why?"

She looked at him, her green eyes filled with confusion "Why what?"

"Did you save me?" He asked.

She hesitated before answering "I don't know" She was lying, she did know why but before Kol got to respond to her answer, probably about to compel her, his phone began vibrating and he answered it.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to tell me who the girl was" He said.

"No chance" Kol replied and hung up the phone. He stopped outside the Salvatore boarding house.

"What are you doing?" SHe asked.

"About to Uncompel Damon" He said. Kol was gone for five minutes before then appearing back in the car and speeding away from it and out of Mystic Falls.

"Where are you-"

"You mean WE, love" he said a his foot hit the gas pedal. "We're going to have a little fun"

Victoria didn't particularly understand Kol's definition of "fun" but as long as he didn't kill her "You're not going to kill me are you?" she asked not looking at him.

Kol frowned "Now why would I do that?"

"I..uh..don't..um.."

"You saved me" He said "consider me letting you live as repaying you" The words came out alot harsher than he'd meant them to.

She went silent, all that came from her was her heartbeat and her light breathing "You'll probably be needing new things" He said and she shrugged her shoulders, not sure what else to say to him. She'd been in love with this Original Vampire since he'd stepped into the show and now? She'd just saved him from Elena and Jeremy...she'd stopped him from dying.

Now what? If he didn't die then what was supposed to happen? Did Jeremy just continue to go on with killing Vampires, the poor boy had been through and awful lot. As Kol drove, he noticed her body seemed to become more relaxed but he could tell she was fighting hard to stay awake. Probably in case he tried to kill her, which he wouldn't do. If there was anything good about Kol, it was honor, and she'd risked her life, because Elena could quite have easily killed the girl which is why he grabbed her, to save his life, a life that he'd been living alone.

His brown eyes trailied over to her and stayed on her for some time, Kol didn't care about the road, he didn't even really need to pay that much attention to it. He knew where he was going. The darkness soon came to light, and the hours passed by as he drove the car to a stop, just outside one of the large houses he owned. He waited until finally eh became impatient wating on the brunette to wake up so he leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"Wake up love" He whispered which caused her eyes to spring open and she gasped when she realized just how close he actually was. She sighed and rubbed her eyes "Come on then"

She nodded and followed him out and into the house, he let her wonder around a bit, surprised to see her actually smiling. He'd known her for not even two day's and not once had she smiled. It was guenuinelly surprising to see it.

"This place is beautiful" she said her green eyes tracing the patterns on the walls to the fancy chandeliars hanging from the ceiling.

"I bought it in the 1890s" He shrugged.

"That would explain it" She grinned, her grin was like that of a child on christmas morning.

"I won't be gone long" he said to her and she turned to look at him with a furrowed brow.

"What?"

"I'll need to buy some things" He said and with that, before Victoria got even another word in, Kol was gone. She stared into the emptiness.

* * *

Like he'd said he hadn't been gone long, but when he'd came back, he'd come back with at least five big bags full of things and sat them down in front of Victoria who just stared at them and then up at him.

"What are those?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Clothes, darling" He smirked.

"You didn't have to do that" She began and went into a small blabbering mess but he put a finger up to hush her.

"Don't be ungrateful"

"I wasn't...I was just...thank you but-" She began and then stopped knowing it was no use because he'd already bought them for her. She chewed on her bottom lip.

"Well you better choose an outfit" He said with a shrug "You don't want to be stuck in those clothes...the shirt has blood on it"

She looked to the left side of her black shirt, seeing the stain, and that was when she remembered that he'd bitten her and almost drained the life out of her. She chose one of the bags "Bathroom is upstairs, third door to the left" He said.

"T-thank you" she said and she scurried out past him. She had to control her erratic heartbeat, she still couldn't get over just how beautiful Kol Mikaelson actually was and there he was, buying her clothes and offering her a bath. She went into the bathroom and stood with her back against the door and that was when her parents flooded her mind.

She'd saved Kol, so why was she still here? She had to go home, she needed to be at home with her family.

Kol watched her leave the room and he then grabbed the bags, running quickly up the stairs with his vampire speed and put them in the empty room two doors down from his own, not that he would do much sleeping. Why was he being so awkward? Usually for him it was easy to talk to woman...well he then guess maybe it had something to do with the fact that she'd saved him instead of just letting him die.

It had been a while since he'd even thought about trying to feed on a woman...apart from the other night when he'd fed on Victoria, that was different, he'd been caught off guard by her being in one of his other homes, she'd come out of nowhere and he now knew why she'd come out of nowhere, of course he still found it rather difficult to believe but then again, anything could happen in the world they lived in. He listened to the hot water running before a sigh escaped his lips.

He moved back into the large parlor and sat down in the chair, rubbing a hand over his face, why was he finding it so difficult and awkward being around her? She wasn't any different then any other woman he'd met...before. Victoria didn't seem to be the type to have a lot of fun either...or was that maybe just because he intimdated her? He could always compel her...or turn her...but then the mental image of the large green eyed girl being some sort of monster would've give him the chills. No such thing would happen, not while he was there.

He didn't know why, but the sudden protectiveness washed over him, these feelings were, as he always put it, for the weak, and yet he couldn't seem to get them away, or the mental image now of someone hurting her. He wouldn't let them, which then came down to Elena...because Victoria had hurt Jeremy...Elena was a stubborn one and Kol knew for a fact that she'd want to know why, the girl had done it, why she'd saved Kol.

It was then that he realized she hadn't exactly made it clear to Kol himself either. He heard the hot water stop and he looked towards the doorway and just listened for a minute. He'd have to keep an eye on her, just to make sure either nothing bad happened to her, or she didn't do anything stupid to herself because seemed like one of the clumsy ones, but yet he didn't know her very well. So then again...she could be any type of person.

He'd just have to figure it out...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the cast from the Vampire Diaries or anything from the Plot apart from my own Character. It's set in season 4, just before Kol goes back to Mystic Falls to kill Jeremy.

**Author's Note: **I've seen a lot of people do Other dimensions for this sort of plot and I've noticed they're usually Stefan/Damon versed, so I've decided to do mine that sets Kol as the main one due to my undying love for him lol and I honestly don't think he deserved to die, I mean...he's Kol for god sake! This season has been too much to handle lol!

The face of Victoria is: Sarah Hyland

**Thank you: **summerjames123, MelissaOnTrack111, Tvdlover87654, musicluver246, KwC1994, BallerinaKat7 and guest for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter, and to all who followed I'm so glad you guy's like it!

**BallerinaKat7: **Unfortunetly, I hadn't even thought of the white oak stake lol but let's just say that it's still with Elena and Jeremy :P But it will be a few chapters before they're back in it.

this is just really a filler chapter and I know it sucks and I know it's gonna be a bit short, but I've been a bit busy today, sorry guys! Enjoy all the same..promise next one will be longer!

* * *

**Chapter Five **

After her shower, Victoria felt a little more relaxed, her heart still thumped at the thought of being around Kol but he hadn't killed her...so maybe he wouldn't kill her at all. Hopefully...she thought to herself. She went back down the stairs to see him standing at the window. She honestly didn't know what to say to him, he was just so awkward to be around. She never thought she'd be in this position but yet here she was.

"You don't have to just stare" he said and he turned to look at her, his eyes tracing her up and down before meeting her eyes again.

"I meant to ask...did you get the white oak stake back?" She asked.

"No" He replied "But I'm sure Niklaus will have a say in that"

"Oh" She said.

Just then the door banged and she whirled around seeing the blonde walk in, her blue eyes traced over Victoria before Victoria actually realized it was Rebekah.

"What did you do?" Rebekah asked.

"I didn't do anything"

"You damaged that Jeremy boy's head"

"Blame her" Kol said and Rebekah turned to look at her. Victoria's eyes widned.

"Nik tells me, you saved my brother?"

Victoria looked at Kol who was still staring at Rebekah. "y-yeah" She stuttered out trying to sound confident, but failing miserably.

"Thank you" Rebekah replied. "Do you mind if I borrow he-"

"No" Kol replied "Sister, please go back to whatever it was you were doing before now"

"Kol I'm just here to make sure you were-"

"Go"

She sent him a death glare, then stared at Victoria for a moment "I'll be seeing you sooner rather than later"

"Well..I look forward to it" Kol said cockily and with that Rebekah was gone. "Your heart seems to be going rather fast love, my dear sister didn't scare you did she?"

"What? No" Victoria said shaking her head furiously.

"Those Clothes suit you rather well" He smirked before moving past her, one of his fingers grazed her collarbone which caused her to shiver. She watched him leave the room, not sure what was going around in his head. "Food. What would you like?"

"I'm not hungry" She replied.

"You have to eat, that's the whole point of being human, isn't it? To eat?"

"Not all the time" She replied "Thanks for the offer but I'm really not hungry"

"Suit yourself then" He replied with a shrug as he poured himself a drink "Would you like one?"

She wasn't even eighteen yet but she nodded, it's not like she'd never drank before. He handed her a glass before going to sit down.

"Join me, Victoria" he said.

She hesitantly sat next to him, sitting back, she could've sunk into the couch and went to sleep if she could. She took a drink of the bourbon he'd handed her, it burned the back of her throat but tasted quite turned to look at him.

"Why are you being nice? and I say that with all due respect" She said.

He stared at her in surprise for a minute before talking "You saved my life, I owe you"

"You don't owe me anything" She said shaking her head "Why would you"

"I believe in honor. You saved me, which I'm grateful for, but of course now, you'e not only going to have The Gilbert's on your hands but the Salvatore's as well" he shrugged but then looked at her with his doey brown eyes "Tell me, why did you save me?"

She stared at him, trying to think of some sort of lie "I couldn't let you die...that's not how it's supposed to work"

"What?" He asked.

"Well it isn't fair that you, and your full bloodline dies with you. I mean, Vampires are Vampires but still. It's a heartless" She said. He made a "very good point" face and then tok a swig from his glass.

"But you risked your life to save mine" He said.

"You're not the only one who believed in honour Kol" She said.

The way she said his name, would've sent shivers up his spine if he'd been human. No. Push the thoughts away. he couldn't feel this way, feelings were for the weak and nothing else. He wouldn't fall victim to these feelings, not now that he'd managed to avoid them for 900 years.

"You believe in honor, but I almost killed you"

"I would've done the same" She said with a shrug "I wouldn't really like to walk into my home and find some random person either"

"Well. If you hadn't been here, I'd be dead now wouldn't I?"

"I guess you would" She said biting her bottom lip. "couldn't have that"

"Why?" he asked "You don't know me, or what I've done. I almost killed you"

Her breath caught in the back of her throat but she spoke through it "But you didn't"

"I could always kill you if I wished"

"Then kill me" She said, the bravado act was coming from no where, but he knew she was calling his bluff.

"Don't tempt me"

"You won't kill me. You believe in honor, like you said. I saved you, you owe me" She smirked taking another drink.

He seemed caught off guard by the words but smirked all the same. She was certainly something else, she would be a challange, and Kol Mikaelson happened to like challanges. He liked the thrill of one, and he could tell already that this would be thrilling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the cast from the Vampire Diaries or anything from the Plot apart from my own Character. It's set in season 4, just before Kol goes back to Mystic Falls to kill Jeremy.

**Author's Note: **Guy's I'm sorry it's been so long...the only thing I had was my phone...and my laptop was taken off me because I was on it far too much..but I'm back :P It will be Victoria's POV from now on :)

**Thank You: **Tvdlover87654, Marceliita16, DGfleetfox, WickedlyMinx, summer1234, Nina59210, xxFallenAngel1010xx, brynlee, Mrs Maynard, The-Darkened Abyss, creative1398, ImpefectBeauty for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! So glad you liked it!

I've taken up DGFleetFox's idea and I decided that Victoria will now be faced by Lucy Hale instead of Sarah Hyland, I think Lucy fits the character more.

This might be a bit short again guys...I'll try and make the next one longer.

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

I woke up, staring at the ceiling, hoping maybe I would wake up in my own house and in my own room and everything that happened so far was a dream, though the thought did disappoint me, I mean...I did save Kol...I still couldn't get over it...I save him...how does someone even contemplate that? I saved Kol Mikaelson. THE Kol Mikaelson. I sat up on the bed and looked around, nope definitiely not my room. In some ways I was glad, but at the same time...I wanted to go home. I mean...what the hell happened now that I saved him? I mean I didn't even get to see the episodes after he was killed...

My eyes travelled to the door and I chewed on my bottom lip, putting a hand to my neck, the wounds were half gone. I moved from the bed and the door opened and I jumped in surprise, Kol was there and my heart melted at the sight of him...uh why is he so beautiful?

"Ah good! You're awake" He grinned and folded his arms "Come on, Love. Let's get a move on"

"Get a move on?" I asked furrowing my brows.

"yes, of course. We're going on a...what you cal a roadtrip"

"Um..where?" I asked.

"That would be telling. You're clothes are already in the car, packed. let's go" he said and I just stared at him and he stared back at me. I huffed slightly and moved off the bed completely.

"You took all of my clothes?"

"Yes. Except them" he said pointing to the chair and I looked over to the clothes sitting...for somebody that was daggered for over a hundred years...he knows his fashion. "Get dressed"

With that he turned and walked out the room, I moved over to the clothes and picked them up. Yeah..it was definitely something I would wear. I made sure he wasn't actually peeping and shut the door over and got changed quickly. What was beginning to bother me was, now where was he taking me?

When I went downstairs, he was standing at the door. "Well don't you look lovely" He said with a smirk.

I blushed and followed him out "Can you tell me where we're going yet?" I asked.

"Roadtrip...to a bar"  
"A bar?" I asked staring at him.

"Yes. A bar...it's a very good one"

"I'm seventeen Kol...I'm not gonna get in" I said.

"Oh..you will" He said.

* * *

Kol stopped the car outside the large nightclub and instantly I felt nervous, god it had taken hours to get here. The light was fading into darkness now.

"Like I said, I'm seventeen. I'm not gonna get in there" I said.

"Of course you are, they only have to take a look at me" He smirked and got out "Come" He ordered. I was being treated like a dog here. I frowned and got out, and walked around, following him in. The place was nice, a few guy's wolf whistled at me and I frowned. I did not like being the center of attention. Kol threw them a dirty look and walked up to the bar and he turned to me. "go do as you wish"

I scowled at him and rolled my eyes, moving away from him. I had no idea what I was supposed to do in some club, that was until my eyes landed on the girl sitting. I tilted my head and moved over to her "hey" I said, she looked up her eyes bugging out.

"Hi" She squeaked.

"I'm Victoria...but you can call me Tori" I said and she smiled at me.

"I'm Jamie..I shouldn't be in here" She whispered.

"Me neither" I laughed and sat down "I'm only 17"

"me too!" She grinned.

"You don't look it, you look older"

"I know...I mean I don't know how I do it, I'm not even that confident"

"Are you here with someone?"

"Yeah..see that guy at the bar?" She asked and I turned my head, there was only two. One of them being Kol.

"Yeah "

"Him. He's my boyfriend..he's like five years older..but I love him y'know?"

I smiled "I get it"

"You don't happen to know how to play pool do you?"

"Of course I do...I have two brothers" I smiled.

"You wanna game?"

"Sure"

* * *

Wow...this was actually pretty fun. I knew Kol was watching but he didn't bother me once, just watched. I was still playing pool with Jamie when I suddenly had the urge to pee.

"I'll be back in a minute" I said and she nodded. I went past people and went into the bathroom, nobody else there but I wasn't bothered. I done a pee quickly and then washed my hands but before I even got to finish, my back was slammed against the cold tiles on the floor. I squirmed underneath the strong person and looked up, my eyes meeting veiny ones. I gasped and began to struggle more, even though I knew I had no chance against them.

"Get off me!"

"You smell devine"

"Get off-"

"Just one taste" He hissed into my ear and his lips pressed to the side of my neck and I shivered "You like that?"

"No! get off me!" I growled and tried to move my arm to hit him in the side of the face, but it really only made him angry and I was then slammed into the wall with force. Not that anybody out in the bar would hear it.

"Don't move" He said, compelling me not to move. I stopped struggling...oh no. No. No.

"Kol" I shouted, not even knowing if he'd hear me.

"Nobody's gonna hear you" He growled, his fangs appearing again. His hand travelled to the hem of my shirt and I swallowed, his other hand against my bare throat.

Oh my god. Okay so I'd been bitten before but big deal...that was Kol. His teeth pierced the skin when he was ripped away from me, I could feel the blood trickle down the back of my neck but I couldn't move. I seen Kol standing over the guy, and I imagined him with his baseball bat...ha.

"I'm pretty sure she said Let go Mate" He said, his accent was so fucking lovely.

"And who the hell are you?"

"You don't need to know that, but you...are going to leave here and never come back" Kol said to him, his eyes dilating. He got up and left without another word. Kol looked at me, his chocolate orbs narrowing. "Can't keep yourself out of trouble can you Darling?"

"Danger magnet" I said.

"We better get leaving"

"Uh Kol" I said as he went to leave the restroom and he stopped in front of me and I pointed to my neck "I can't go out there like that"

"Fine" he said rolling his eyes, his finger swiped the blood away and my eyes widened when he put his finger to his lips. What..the...actual...hell? "Better than I remembered" he smirked and grabbed my arm and dragged me out with him.

* * *

The drive back was...silent. I hadn't thanked him and I needed to...then a thought crossed my mind...he saved my life...that meant he didn't owe me anymore. He glanced at me but I kept my eyes on the scenery.

"Are...you going to kill me?" I asked.

He glared over at me "Why do you keep asking that?"

"Well...you saved me...you don't owe me anymore" I said proving a point. His face hardened at this but he said nothing. Maybe he would kill me...when I didn't expect it...great. Now I had to watch my back 24/7. After I asked, I kept my mouth shut. Not wanting to even piss him off...I knew he was angered easily so I twiddeled my thumbs together.

When we finally got back to the large house we went in and I went to walk off up the stairs when he grabbed my arm. He spun me to look at him and I stared into his large chocolate orbs, mesmerized.

"Just because I saved you tonight...doesn't mean I've repayed you yet. So the answer to your question would be no" He said. I stared at him, my eyes going from his eyes to his lips. He let go of my arm "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" I said and he walked into the large parlor thing and I slowly went up the stairs.

I had a feeling that all of this happening now, wasn't really going to end well when it came to my own life...


End file.
